Many garments are held up by shoulder straps which loop over respective right and left shoulders of the wearer between front and rear waist attachment locations.
As a result of imperfect fit of the garment and straps, the wearers activity or garment abuse and other factors, the straps have a tendency to fall off the shoulders with a resulting loss of garment support. In the infant's case, he is not able to restore the straps, even if aware of them being displaced. In the case of adult wearers, the repeated loss of one or more straps from the shoulders could become a distracting nuisance or hazard, particularly in activities requiring continuous use of both hands.
Various means have been employed in attempting to eliminate this potential hazard. These include twisting the shoulder straps together, having one strap pass through a slot in the second strap, having the garment extend toward the shoulders in the rear such that the straps are shorter in length, sewing the straps together in an X configuration, or tying them with a piece of string, shoelace, or other material. These attempts cause one or more problems including limitations on fit, ease of dressing, etc.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a means for securing the shoulder straps of a garment in place by an adaptable, convenient and inexpensive device that can be applied after dressing.